


You're Everywhere to Me

by LStar



Series: Cactiflower [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Kinda, Unrequited Love, i guess?, ice cream date, no ones dating yet, post true ending???, spoilers for the true ending, spoilers in general um, this is like, yeah this is lowkey trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Basil feels a new type of guilt rising in him, but Kel's there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Kel/Basil (OMORI), Sunny/Basil (OMORI) (past and unrequited)
Series: Cactiflower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124342
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	You're Everywhere to Me

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo my first and Possibly only Omori fic...

Basil hadn’t realized his feelings were changing for his friend at first. No, he was still very much in love with Sunny, even after he moved away shortly after the two were discharged from the hospital. But Sunny didn’t keep...too much in contact. He’d call maybe once a week, or once every other week. And it wasn’t just Basil he called, he called everyone once around then. Though Basil really couldn’t blame him, he’d been a shut in for four years and only had three days to catch up with everyone, only to be forced to relive the trauma of his sister’s death. That he’d caused.

Basil could only hope Sunny was making friends where he was now.

Sunny had been discharged a day before Basil had. His injuries were...a little less severe, though he would have scarring over his right eye.

After Sunny left, Kel stayed by his side, grinning as he normally did.

“Well, he’s gone now. But we’ll meet again! I know we will! And we’ll all hang out just like the good old days!” he’d said.

Basil could only smile weakly.

After that, Kel wouldn’t leave him alone.

He came by every single day, persisting they hung out together for the day. Sometimes, Hero and Aubrey tagged along. But everyday, without fail, Kel would be at his house around noon.

It was...nice. Basil found dread in it at first, as he just wanted to be alone. Kel had forgiven him and Sunny for what they’d done relatively quickly, after a few hours of grief flat out saying he understood it was an accident, and it didn’t change their friendship.

Aubrey took a few days to herself before forgiving them. She had told Basil that she’ll call Sunny later to talk to him too, and that it’ll take a little more time to forgive what happened, but she’s willing to still listen to their side of things.

It was Hero who took it the hardest. Which shouldn’t be surprising, he’d been dating her after all. But at the same time, Basil had been still caught off guard by the sudden cold shoulder. Kel insisted he’ll talk to him, but it didn’t seem like Hero would ever forgive him.

At least it was him who was enduring this, while Sunny was gone…

A couple weeks passed before Hero slowly began showing up with Kel at his doorstep. He was still a little cold, if not, awkward, around him, but he was coming around, and Basil couldn’t be more grateful.

Still.

Even though Basil could forgive himself for what had happened, he couldn’t bring himself to face his friends. It wasn’t as though he was ashamed- he’d grown past that when he and Sunny made up in the hospital. It was just...they forgave him so quickly. It made him...nervous.

But Kel never relented. He kept coming and coming, dragging Basil out of his house to hang out with him. He even gifted him a new camera for his birthday, as well as an empty photo album, to make new memories. Their dark days were over, and they were able to move on peacefully now, Kel had said.

Basil liked the sound of that.

For the most part, it was just him, Kel, Aubrey and Kim who hung out, though occasionally Aubrey’s other friends, Vance, Charlie, and Mikhael, would show up as well. Hero was back in college now, but he still called occasionally.

Basil stared at his new photo album, a small smile on his face as he flipped through the photos. As he did, a twinge of guilt twisted in his heart.

_I wish I had at least one photo of Sunny still…_

And, for some unfathomable reason, Basil cried. He knew Sunny wasn’t gone, not like Mari was, but it felt like the two had grown apart. He still considered Sunny his best friend, but did Sunny feel the same? Probably not. He was moving on, finally getting closure after years of guilt and depression eating away at him. And the thing was? Basil was moving on too. It used to be Sunny who came to mind immediately when thinking of his best friend. But another face was slowly coming to mind. He felt guilty for it.

There was a knock at his door.

“Basil! Are you ready to go to the park?” It was Kel. “Polly let me in! She said you were in your room! Can I come in?” Before Basil could even answer, Kel was opening the door, a big smile on his face. His eyes flickered to where Basil sat, crying on the floor. His smile disappeared immediately, and he stepped in the room, shutting the door. “Basil?”

“Kel…” Basil hiccuped.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Kel sounded lost.

“I don’t...know,” he admitted, “I...I miss Sunny.”

“He’ll come visit us again,” Kel reminded him, a soft smile on his face.

“But why? Why does it hurt so much?”

Kel looked up at the ceiling, as if in thought. “I don’t know. Feelings are weird. But you’ll get through it, Basil! I believe in you!”

Basil stared at Kel, his eyes wide with tears, struggling not to break down into sobs. Kel seemed to know what he needed. He offered a supportive grin, opening his arms.

“Aww, do you need a hug? Come on! It’s free!”

After a moment’s hesitation, Basil crawled closer. Kel enveloped him in a hug, his arms wrapping around his lithe body. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kel in return, his tears soaking on to Kel’s shirt.

He allowed himself to cry in his arms.

Afterwards, he felt worse. Not about Sunny- but about breaking down in front of Kel. He pulled back, wiping away his tears.

“Sorry about that...I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright, Basil!” Kel gave him his signature grin. Playful and carefree. “We all have those days! Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Basil smiled weakly, “thanks.”

“No problem! Let’s go get some ice cream!”

“I-ice cream? But it’s still winter…”

“It’s close enough to spring!”

Basil relented, standing up and smiling a little bit more. “Okay...ice cream it is.”

“Alright!” Kel leaped up excitedly. “Come on, come on!” he grabbed Basil’s wrist and tugged him out. Basil couldn’t help but notice their height difference. He used to be taller than Kel, back when they were kids. But Kel had really hit a growth sprout, and was nearing six feet. Basil, on the other hand...stood at a very small five feet. Everyone had shot up past him. Even Sunny stood at five foot three.

Not that it really mattered. Basil didn’t mind being short.

The two arrived into town, and as Kel requested, the two got ice cream. Basil got plain vanilla, while Kel got a double chocolate scoop with extra chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top.

“Don’t give yourself an upset stomach again, Kel…”

“I won’t!” Kel insisted, before thrusting his ice cream in Basil’s face. “Here, have some! It’s really good!”

“O-oh...um...sure,” Basil flushed, and took a small lick. It was a _little_ too sweet for his tastes, but it was good. Kel pulled back, and seemed to realize what he did. His cheeks turned pink and he continued eating his ice cream.

It was...cute.

Basil let out a soft giggle. Kel’s eyes darted towards him, a questioning look on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing. Sorry,” Basil smiled, licking his own ice cream.

“Hmm. Oh, hey, you got to lick my ice cream, so it’s only fair I get to lick yours too!” Kel grinned devilishly. Basil blinked, and suddenly, Kel took a big bite out of his ice cream. Basil’s entire face turned bright red.

“A-ah! Kel!”

Kel swallowed and shuddered, whining. “Brain freeze!”

“You took a bite out of my ice cream…”

“It was only fair!”

“A _bite,_ Kel. A bite.”

Kel stood there for a moment, processing Basil’s stress. He started laughing. “Oh. I guess that was kinda dumb, huh?”

Basil laughed lightly. “A little…” he admitted.

“Well, hey! I got you to laugh though!” Kel sounded proud of himself.

It was true. Kel did manage to make Basil laugh- more than once already. He realized, with a start, what his feelings earlier were. The guilt, stemming from him slowly forgetting about Sunny, the grief of not knowing how to handle that and wanting him back to reassure himself that Sunny is still his number one best friend. Even though he was considering Kel as that spot. Sunny...had been his best friend for as long as he can remember. But now…

Has he found someone new to become overly attached to?

Did he...like Kel? He wasn’t even one hundred percent sure of Kel’s sexuality.

Even though a lot of these emotions were clearing up, Basil still wasn’t satisfied. He’ll think more on it later, when he is alone in his room. Right now, he was going to enjoy the rest of the day with Kel.

**Author's Note:**

> Left it off at a possible cliffhanger, but also possible ending. I may make this a 3 part story, if this receives enough love or attention. Sadly, I am not sure if people like this ship so...we'll see.  
> Sorry if this fic is kinda all over the place lmao


End file.
